Day and Night
by topleskue
Summary: Oneshoot/ Siang dan malam memang berbeda, tapi mereka diciptakan berdampingan. Senja dan fajar itu indah, seperti pertemuanku denganmu. /NaruHina/AU/


**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Day And Night

A NaruHina fiction written by Miyuki Izumi

.

Don't read if you don't like

.

* * *

Naruto terdiam, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah titik di ujung horizon. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan kakinya yang tergantung bebas, seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Angin malam bertiup, membelai halus rambut pirangnya yang mulai memanjang. Kerlipan bintang menemani bulan, seakan tak mau kalah dengan rangkaian lampu di bawahnya.

Pria berkulit karamel itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bulan yang malu-malu menampakkan dirinya di sela awan tipis. Balkon apartemen Naruto begitu sepi, yang terdegar hanya deru nafas Naruto yang lambat. Para tentangganya tak ada di tempat, sebagian besar menghabiskan liburan panjang mereka di luar kota. Penat dengan hiruk-pikuk kota, itulah alasan mengapa mereka lebih memilih pergi ke pedesaan waktu liburan.

Naruto menutup mata birunya, teringat perkataan Sasuke padanya seminggu yang lalu.

"_Kau dan Hinata itu sangat berbeda. Kau yakin akan selalu dengannya?"_

Awalnya Naruto tak mengambil hati perkataan Sasuke, Uchiha satu itu memang selalu menganggap apa yang ada pada Naruto itu kurang benar. Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Bukan, bukan suara baritone merdu Sasuke yang selalu ia ingat, melainkan apa yang menjadi maksud ucapan kekasih Haruno Sakura itu.

Hinata pendiam, pemalu, anggun, baik, dan tutur katanya lembut. Sedangkan ia tak bisa diam, tak tahu malu, dan suka berbicara tanpa berpikir dahulu. Hinata yang selalu rapi dalam pekerjaanya begitu berbeda dengannya yang serampangan dan susah diatur. Naruto sadar, ia dan Hinata begitu berbeda. Ia mengacak rambutnya, tak menemukan satupun kesamaan pada dirinya dan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tempat suara merdu yang didengarnya itu berasal. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengenggam plastik yang berisikan beberapa bahan makanan. Ia tak heran mengapa Hinata ada di sini, ia memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya pada Hinata.

Mata biru Naruto tampak sayu. "Hey Hinata," sahutnya pelan.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menaruh bawaannya di sofa, heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto saat ini. Biasanya Naruto akan berteriak kencang menyebut namanya sambil melambaikan tangan, atau berlari ke arahnya untuk sekedar memeluknya. Tapi saat ini Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar dan menyebut namanya pelan.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju balkon, tempat dimana Naruto berada. Menyandarkan punggung pada tembok pembatas, ia menatap Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

Naruto terkesiap, tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya. "Eh?" Wajahnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Hinata.

"Kenapa diam saja? Biasanya heboh saat bertemu denganku," Hinata menarik lengan kaos Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap halaman belakang apartemen yang lengang. Beberapa helai daun gugur, mendarat di kolam jernih tempat puluhan ikan koi tinggal.

Hinata memicingkan mata lavendernya, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu."

Naruto kembali mengacak rambut pirangnya. Tak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya menggeleng. Perkataan Sasuke memang mengusiknya, dan ia ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata. namun tak tahu mengapa, lidahnya enggan bergerak untuk mengatakannya. Takut, ia takut Hinata akan menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Bukan karena ia tak lagi percaya pada Hinata, namun orang tua Hinata memang kurang setuju tentang hubungan mereka.

Hinata berbalik, menghadap Naruto. "Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini." Telunjuk dan jari tengah lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk pinggang Naruto.

"Aku memang tak pernah berhasil membohongimu," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Nafas panjang ia hembuskan, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sekarang, apa yang mengusikmu hingga jadi pendiam seperti ini, hm?"

"Aku ragu apa kita bisa bersama untuk seterusnya," ucapnya lirih.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan pikiran seperti itu, Naruto?" Hinata meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. "Tentu saja kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Tapi kita terlalu berbeda Hinata, sangat berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sifatku, sifatmu, masing-masing bertolak belakang. Tak ada satupun yang sama. Seperti siang dan malam, yang begitu berbeda," Naruto membuat bentuk setengah lingkaran menggunakan telunjuknya.

Hinata hanya menahan tawanya, Naruto hari ini begitu berbeda. Ia merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memakai sesuatu sebagai perumpamaan.

"Hm, kau pernah melihat matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam, Naruto-kun?" Naruto mengangguk. "Indah, kan? Itulah pertemuan antara siang dan malam, mereka terasa begitu indah bila disatukan," tutur Hinata. Mata lavendernya menatap awan yang bergerak menjauhi bulan, membiarkannya memantulkan sinar matahari ke bumi.

"Indah, tapi pertemuan antara siang dan malam begitu cepat dan tak berlangsung selamanya."

"Memang senja dan fajar tak berlangsung untuk selamanya, tapi hal itu akan terus terjadi, selama bumi masih berputar pada porosnya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum. "Siang dan malam, mereka diciptakan sebagai satu kesatuan. Tidak akan ada malam bila kita tak tahu apa itu siang, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Begitu ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto mendekapnya, dan seketika itu wajahnya memerah. Sedikit aneh untuk wanita berusia 20 tahun.

"Dan berhentilah berfikir kalau kau dan aku tak bisa bersatu." Hinata menunjuk dada Naruto dalam dekapannya.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut halus Hinata, menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar, kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Apa orangtuamu sudah setuju?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau harus berterima kasih pada atasanmu dan sekretarisnya yang mau repot-repot memberitahukan kinerjamu di perusahaan."

Naruto memperlihatkan barisan depan gigi putihnya. "Besok aku akan menemui Neji dan Sakura-chan untuk berterima kasih."

Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata perlahan. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya ia memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Kini ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke iri padanya dan Hinata yang sering bertemu, mengingat Sasuke dan Sakura sibuk dan jarang meluangkan waktu bersama, bahkan pada akhir minggu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, ia dan Hinata benar-benar seperti siang dan malam. Senja dan fajar begitu indah, sama dengan pertemuan mereka.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

Heoooooo Miyuki Izumi balik lagi dengan tulisan GaJe ini.

NaruHina! NaruHina! Akhirnya aku bikin NaruHina! Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya ak-*disumpel tisu

Ada yang ngerasa kalo Fic ini norak? Pake perumpamaan segala -,- Kaya lagu dangdut jadinya nih *pundung  
Mana ceritanya maksa lagiiii *narik-narik rambut

Huaaaaaaaa mana deskripnya dikit dan kurang ngedukung lagi... aku ini emang payah TAT *jedotin kepala ke air -kalo ke tembok sakit mbak

Bagaimana Reader-tachi? Alaykah fict ini? Nyampah? Menuh-menuhin fandom? Perlu di**hapus**?

Minta reviewnya doooooooonggg *nyodorin eskrim 1 liter


End file.
